3 May Be 1 Too Many
by KieokoK
Summary: Finn is now 19, and due to his "grown up appearance" Princess Bubblegum has started to notice him obviously for all the wrong reasons. So she sits from her castle window and watches him play with the local kids and assist the citizens of the candy kingdom. Will PB make her move? And if she does what will Finn think? Will all their hopes and dreams be crushed by reality?SuggestionFF
1. You Coming?

_**Alright guys sorry I deleted thirteen days, im not finished with planning so im going to reduce it BUT first! I have another one for you. Special thanks to JRC! I loved your story idea so much and of course I would write it for you. So here it is:3. PM if you get a chance JRC, I had some questions to ask. Oh and this is going to be split into two different stories, this part is rated T, the next part is going to be M for lemony goodness! Enjoy guys!**_

* * *

He had lengthy blond hair that covered one eye. His blue eyes seemed to paralyze you; they scanned and approved you all in one movement. He who once looked up to me now stood a full head over me, he wasn't too muscular or too skinny, he was just right. His collar bone seemed like a magnet to me, I was just drawn to it, and it was obvious others felt the same way. His confident walk emphasized his pride of who he was; and who was he? Well none other than the grown 19 year old, very VERY handsome Finn. And who was I? Well it seemed I was no one to him, but I was just the Princess of a magnificent Kingdom, who watched him from my castle windows. If I had known he would have grown in to such a… attractive man, I would have accepted all those dates he had asked me on when we were younger. If I had things would be different, I wouldn't be sitting here stalking his every movements… But I didn't so here I sit watching him play with the kids of the square. I was sick of hiding… But I just didn't know how to talk to such a drool producing male…

"Hey mister"! Finn turned around and was surprised by the six orphan kids tackle him to the ground.

"GAHH! Oh NOOO mutant kids! They are gunna eat me NOO SOMEONE HELP plllllzzz ugh…" Finn let his tongue dangle as he threw his head back and pretended to be dead. The kids chimed in laughter as they tugged and poked him. "WOAH! Huh? I'M ALIVE! I guess you aren't mutant kids after all, I thank you my friends". Finn sighed, still in character. The kids all started to laugh more and began to play tag in the square of the kingdom. Finn stood up and smiled as he watched them play, he felt something tug on his shirt. Looking down he saw a little girl in tears. "Frinn… I wost mah tweddy bwear!" Finn (who the writer actually typed frinn at first) frowned, "Well that won't do now, will it daisy? How about I help you find him?" The little girl smiled and wiped the tears from her face. Finn lifted her to his shoulders and the two started the search for her teddy bear.

"I cants sees it" The little girl whined. Finn chuckled, "We only just started looking dear where was it you last saw it?"

The girl took a minute to respond as she thought hard, "hmm I don't remember."

'Great' Finn thought.

"Well hello there you two", Finn whirled around hearing the familiar voice. He locked eyes with PB who he hadn't seen in quite some time. "Were you looking for this perhaps?" The princess smiled holding up a teddy bear. "TWEDDY!" Daisy screamed as she hugged the stuffed animal. "What do you say daisy". "Thank you miss… Hey frinn?" Finn looked up, "Hmm?" Daisy blushed as she stared at the Princess, "She 's weally pweatty… she your giwlfwiend?" Finn laughed, "Okkaaay I think we have had enough adventure for one day, we need to get you back to the orphanage." Daisy nodded. Finn turned around and started walking.. Leaving the Princess standing alone staring at him. He stopped and turned his head and nodded, "You coming"? The princess just nodded and the three headed to the orphanage.

* * *

Well there you go! again special thanks to JRC, great suggestion! Next chapter coming out soon!

Love, Kieoko3


	2. Ride

_Glad you liked the last chapter! This is the last one for tonight, enjoy!_

* * *

"Bye bye frinn, bye bye pwetty wady!" Daisy squealed as she ran inside the orphanage, leaving Finn and I together waving goodbye. There were a few moments of silence. "So how did you find the bear anyways?" Finn asked. "Oh a banana guard found it, and uhh I was just passing by when I saw that you were searching for something, so I put the pieces together..."again silence.

"It was good to see you PB… I've missed you." He said glancing over to me with a smile. I nearly melted then and there. "Yeah umm you too." Glob! Why was it so hard to talk to him?! "Well I guess I should get back ho-" My mouthed opened by itself, "Um, FINN?!" I blurted, cutting him off. "Um, yes PB?!" he laughed. Was he making fun of me? "W-Would you want to.. Have dinner sometime? I mean if you aren't too busy!...You know what nevermind, that was a stupid question forget I even ask-"… "Dinner sounds good."

Wait what? Did he just say yes? There is no way he said yes, I must be dreaming, "It cool if I cook?". Yep I am defiantly dreaming. "S-sure." Finn smiled, "Cool umm does Friday sound good?" TWO DAYS? Really!? "Yeah that's great!" He smiled again and nodded in confirmation, "I'll see you Friday then", and with that he walked off.

The two days of waiting nearly killed me, I wasn't sure if I could make it.. But here I was! In the cutest dress I could find, and doing final checks as the chariot I road in stumbled along to the tree house. Hair, check; makeup, check, dress… glob I hope this dress isnt too flashy, OH breath… check. By the time I had finished double checking my looks the carriage had arrived. I stepped out, and my driver pulled out a book, expecting a long wait. I walked to the door, took a deep breath, and knocked. When the door opened, Finn stood tall, in jeans, with a fitted white dress shirt, wet hair, and a strange looking necklace, he smiled that smile that made me want to melt inside, "You look great… Come on in." he said nodding inside. I took another deep breath and took a step inside.

* * *

_Hoped you enjoyed! Night!_

_-Love Kieoko _


	3. Goodnight Princess

_Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! PLEASE COMMENT LIKE AND FOLLOW ME AND MY STORY! need to bump up on ratings! Love you guys! :3_

* * *

The house smelled of herbs and chicken, along with something partially sweet. "I hope you like chicken; it's the best thing I know how to make". Finn chuckled as he checked the oven. I smiled as I watched him work. "I didn't know you cooked Finn". He laughed, "Well BMO insisted on it, ever since he moved in with Jake and Lady his cooking lessons have become very handy". Finn opened up one of the cabinets and pulled out a bottle. "What's that?". He grinned as he read the bottle, "Very ,Very, aged wine, I found this in one of the shops of the Berry Kingdom". Wine? Seriously? Did it get any hotter than that? He pulled out two wine glasses and popped the bottle open, carefully pouring the dark red liquid. He handed me one of the glasses, and held out his own, "To seeing each other again, healthy and happy, cheers". He clinked his glass against mine, and we both took a sip.

"Glob this is really good Finn!" the chicken was herb crusted and slowly baked. He smiled as he took a sip of his wine and smiled, "I'm glad you like it".

After dinner, Finn threw the dishes in the washer and refilled my glass, sitting down we began to talk. I was having such a good time that I forgot to keep track of time. Before I knew it, it was just past midnight. 'Glob my driver is going to kill me' I thought. Finn must have noticed my worry because he spoke up, " It's getting late, If you need a place to crash.. I've got a guest room you can stay in". OH MY GLOB… DID HE JUST ASK ME TO STAY WITH HIM?! "Umm thanks Finn, but my driver is outside waiting". Why didn't I just say yes!? Ugh! "That's cool too, we should probably get you back though".

Finn held the door of my carriage open as I stepped inside, "Goodnight Finn".

Finn leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on my cheek, then with that he shut the door, "goodnight Princess."

* * *

_Next chapter coming out soon!_


	4. Song of the Nightosphere

_**Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! BUT plz plz pleeeaseeee favorite and follow either me or the story… OR BOTH! Here is the next chapter, im introducing my beloved Marceline in this chapter so be excited! Oh a few non important OC's so don't worry about them; one OC will have a bit of a story line but just in this chapter. Lyrics are my own lyrics from my own song, no they are not copyrighted but please don't get famous off my work;P. I love you all! :3**_

* * *

The dark circles under my eyes were deep as I stood examining my face in the bathroom window. I was kept up all night by the burning in my cheek that seemed to spread like wildfire where Finn had left his kiss. I tried to "calm" the fire that was coursing through my body but to no achievement; it just burned too great. "Princess, I have your schedule for today, I will leave it on your dresser". Peppermint butler called. "Thank you". Turning on the shower I stepped in and let the memories of the night before slip away.

When Finn woke the birds were well into their day. "Glob…" Finn looked to the time, which read noon. He closed his eyes again and then remembered something important. "OH Damn! I was supposed to meet Marcy.. Ugh! She is going to kill me for being late." He threw his clothes off and jumped in the shower. After barely drying his hair the human put on a pair of black jeans and a red Tshirt and one of the necklaces that hung on a hook by his door. Jake and Lady had gone on a trip and brought him back a very generous amount of souvenirs. He let his hair stay messy as he grabbed his things skipping his hat for the day. Finn ran out the door grabbing his backpack that had a box of strawberries in it, as an apology gift along with a cased acoustic guitar that Marceline had bought him when he turned 17, as he shut the door he ran to the cave where the Vampire girl lived.

"Your LATE!" Finn heard marceline scream after he knocked on the door. The door swung open and the grey girl threw a fist at him, which Finn dodged with ease. "Ass! Let me hit you! You deserve it!" Finn shrugged, "Sorry instinct, here go again", she again tried to punch him this time landing a chip on his shoulder. Her hand began to throb almost instantly. "I brought you strawberries.. Sorry I'm late; I slept in way too late". Marceline sighed as he let himself insider her house. Finn noticed someone play the drums upstairs in her room. "Who's here?" Marceline shut the door and glided over to the fridge to put the strawberries way. "Umm few vampire friends from the Nighto. You don't mind right?" He shook his head, "Well im going up to warm up." He said taking a step up the stairs. "Cool, I'll be up soon". Finn opened the door to Marceline's room and spotted three similar skinned vampires in the room, two girls and a guy tapping the drums in a rhythmic beat. Well it looked like a guy at least he had his face covered in black hair so it was hard to tell, "Hey".

They all nodded to Finn as he took a seat and pulled out his guitar and started tuning it. After playing for two years he had gotten good with keeping up with Marceline, who wanted to start a band with him who made him laugh and he politely declined. The room fell silent; the only sound was the drummer who was keeping the same rhythmic beat. Finn finished tuning and closed his eyes, the atmosphere was dense and cold, it seemed like they were waiting for something so Finn took a deep breath and began to figure strum a dark like tune, in sync with the drummers tapping.

"Don't worry my dear, oh let's take a trip."

"Step inside my rocket ship"

"I'll take you to a place that you will fear"

"And off we go… to the Nightosphere"

"As the sky turns black and the trees go grey"

"Watch as I take your pain away"

"What was that? Did you hear?"

"That was the sound.. of the Nightosphere."

"Ohhh ohhhhh ohhhh oh…"

Finn finished his song and looked over to the drummer who had pushed back his hair revealing his red eyes, and watched as a smile formed on his face.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked this chapter! The OC will be the guy next chapter but, he's got a small part so don't worry about it. By the way that's a small part of my original song "Nightosphere" that yes I did do for AT. I actually put that on my first album list XD. Hope you liked it! Again PLEASE REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW IF YOU ENJOYED!**_


	5. Author's Notes

**A WORD FROM K.**

* * *

**Hey guys! So some quick comments I wanted to leave before the next chapter. As you know I Am starting my own Youtube channel, I'm not sure when im getting my new camera exactly im still waiting on my Tax Returns so ill give you an update on that sometime soon. I am waiting on a new cover photo and logo, for KieokoK (that's me) for not only Fanfic but for all my other media networks. Once everything is complete I'll be posting links, I encourage you to follow me! Im thinking about changing my name.. So let me know what you think about that :P Umm other than that I just wanted to ask, those who have read my previous stories, I was wondering if I should add more to A New Blossom? Like I kind of just ended it I know so now that im back would you want to know more? I hope you guys****like**** the next chapter! Love you all! **

**From,**

** K, and Fae:3**


	6. Morning

_**Hey guys! So here is chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it :3 Thanks for the comments! They defiantly help with motivation. Enjoy! So I have the necklaces and bracelets made… But I need clamps, so I'll get those ASAP.**_

_**Also check out this storyLove Wars By a talented newcomer, Jinouga. Lets help get his rating up! Leave a comment and if you enjoy it give a fave and follow! Thanks everyone! Love you all and enjoy this chapter:3**_

* * *

When I walked in everyone was laughing, including Jean, which was more of a surprise than I wanted for the day. "Marcy! You never told us you had such a cool human friend!". This made me chuckle, "I didn't know I had one", I smirked, sticking my tongue out at Finn who just kept that half assed smile on his face which annoyed the hell out of me, but I have to admit, it was a bit… sexy. Finn spoke up," Yeah yeah whatever, lets jam, Jean you want to join in?" What? He got Jeans name? How the… It took me 4 weeks to get his name when I met him! On top of that Jean nodded and sat down at the drums that I had moved into my room. And with Jean leading off we began to play.

It was just past 1am when we stopped playing, Rose and Tia had left already and it was just Finn Jean and I. "Damn I'm tired, is it cools of I crash here Marcy?" Finn yawned. "Yeah that's cool, what about you Jean… Jean?" The vampire boy was already asleep on the giant cushion chair he had been sitting in. "I guess that's a yes…" Marceline sighed and threw a sheet over him fin grabbed a pillow and headed for the door. "You don't have to sleep on the couch? Just crash with me, the beds plenty big enough". "I was waiting for you to offer". Finn laughed throwing himself on her bed, "Whatever.." marceline stretched out and lay next to him and closed her eyes.

When Finn opened his eyes Marceline was curled up next to him, her back facing him. He smiled as he lightly stoked her hair as he watched her sleep. Some rustling came from downstairs and with a quick kiss on her shoulder he went down to investigate. He found Jean in the kitchen sucking the red out of a strawberry. Finn nodded hello and opened the fridge, finding a carton of milk he poured himself a glass. "You sleep good?". Jean mumbled as he shook his hair out of his face. Finn nodded and sat down next to the vampire. Jean struggled with his hair, finally deciding to put it back in a ponytail, revealing his face. He looked about Finns age, but Finn knew he must have been over a thousand years old. "She really likes you". Finn raised his eyebrow, "Who?". Jean nodded upwards.

"Marcy? You're joking right? I mean she's a good friend but she always seems so irritated with me". Jean shrugged, "sometimes people hide their emotions by being someone they're not". The room fell silent, "what about you Finn, who do you have your eyes on?". Jean laughed and stood up, "Man I am a thousand and ten years old, and I won't be dying anytime soon, relationships are the last thing I want in my life right now. Just do me a favor Finn, be gentle with the girl, she may act strong but she's very fragile on the inside. I don't open up to people often, and it took marceline a couple weeks before she got me to talk to her. I think you're a good guy. Don't prove me wrong". Finn nodded, and Jean grabbed his belongings. Walking out the door he threw up a peace and just like that he was gone.

"MMmmhm, Morning Finn, Jean take off already?" Marceline yawned as she stretched her arms out. Finn smiled, "Morning sleepy head". Marcy smirked as she grabbed a few strawberries out of the fridge. "So what are your plans today Mr. Busy Hero?" Finn thought for a second, "Well I need to run a few errands today but im free tonight if you want to get together again?". Marceline sucked the red out of the strawberry in her hand, turning it white. "Yeah im down, I think Jean is crashing here till next week, is that cool? Also I have a few old friends coming to have a small party, of course your invited.. umm just a heads up Ashe will be there and before you freak, he's been real nice lately, but if anything happens I'll have him out in no time okay?". Finn knew objecting was pointless so he nodded and headed for the door, "What time should I be here"?, he asked opening the door. "Umm ten is good, and don't be late this time". Marceline smirked and hissed her tongue.

Finn started a light jog back to the tree house.

* * *

_Im so sorry this took me so long to get out! Enjoy folks!_


End file.
